Heart breaks, Break ups & all that Romance
by Shaudipudding
Summary: Simon & Jeanette break up and Brittany develops feelings for Alvin, but is too scared to admit it. Can Simon and Jeanette get back together, and can Brittany tell Alvin what she thinks of him before she loses him for good? They are all on a world tour SxJ & AxB
1. It's over

Jeanette picked at her nail while she waited for Simon in his room. Her thumbnail had caught on the zipper of her purple jacket and tore off, leaving it jagged. She sucked at it, and then wiped her paw on the jacket.

A few minutes later Simon emerged from the bathroom, in jeans and a blue sweatshirt, his brown hair dark, and wet from the shower.

"Hey," he said, readjusting his glasses.

"Hi." She pulled herself onto Simon's bed, with Simon next to her. Snow fell softly, like a white carpet outside. Jeanette shivered, pulling her jacket closer to herself.

"You should have worn a heavier jacket." Simon said.

She glanced over at him. "I didn't think it would be this cold here." Even in the half darkness of Simon's room, Jeanette could still see the blue of his eyes. Although every inch of him was good, she always thought of his eyes as his best quality. They were such a bright blue, almost neon. She always teased him, saying if they were ever stuck in a cave, his eyes would probably glow and light the way out.

"I was wondering-" Jeanette began.

"So listen-" Simon said.

Jeanette tipped her head. "You first."

"Well, there's this party tonight," Simon began, flipping the zipper on his bag up and down, up and down, "Downstairs. It's to celebrate Tori's third visit to this hotel."

"I don't know. I was thinking we could watch something from Netflix, here."

Simon groaned. "We do that all most all the time, Jen."

"I don't think, I want to go."

He hung his head to the side. "Come on, Jen-"

A knock came from the door. Theodore entered and yelled

"Settling up?" He walked and thumped Simon's chest.

Jeanette knew every line of that chest, like the tiny crescent scar on his left pec where Alvin had chucked a rock at him when they were little.

Simon smiled. He was a bit ticklish on his chest.

"So," he said, after making quick contact with Jeanette.

"I'll see you at the party."

"Sure, see you there." Theodore said as he left.

"Did you take my nail clipper?" Jeanette asked.

"What about the party?"

She was hoping he had forgotten.

"Did you take my nail clipper?" Jeanette asked trying to change the subject.

"Check the ashtray."

She pulled the ashtray open. Her nail clipper spilled out with several paper clips and a tube of chapstick.

"Dang it, Simon." She ducked down to scoop up the mess.

"Just leave it," He said.

"It's all over the floor."

He flicked his eyes to her.

"So? It's my room."

She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Are you going to the party or not?" Simon asked as thumped a pillow.

Jeanette fell against the back of the headboard, letting a sigh past her lips. He wasn't going to let it go. Why can't he just let it go?

"What are you doing if I don't go?"

"I'm going to the party."

She raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "You'd go without me?" They always spent their weekends, and nights together. And if they weren't together, there was a special reason. The thought of Simon showing up at some party alone… It made Jeanette's stomach knot.

There would be a ton of girls there.

Maybe Jeanette should just go. Maybe she should just swallow he discomfort and stubbornness and go.

"Jen." Simon picked at a loose thread on the pillow, while he avoided looking her in the eye.

"I don't want to hang out here. I want to go and do something."

"Hanging out used to be good enough for you."

"Yeah well, it's not anymore.

Jeanette leaned forward, hoping to catch his gaze. Her eyes flamed with the beginning of anger and fear.

"What are you trying to say, Simon? That hanging out, just the two of us is boring?"

He turned, to face Jeanette. "Why do you always put words in my mouth?"

"You're the one who insinuated that I was boring."

Simon was just so pushy lately, bugging her to go to stupid drunk-fest parties with Alvin.

She didn't want to go.

"I'm not saying you're boring," Simon said. "I'd just like for us to go out and do stuff instead of sitting inside and watching TV."

"But it's not that we're watching TV. We're being together, Simon. That's what couples do. They _be_ together. They don't go out to parties to separate and get drunk.

Simon clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, "I never said we had to get drunk."

"But you want to drink."

Jeanette didn't notice until then, but they were standing. Simon's face loomed over her, head.

He threw up his paws. "You know what, Jeanette, I'm done."

She froze. "What?"

"I'm done."

"Done with what?"

Sighing, he lowered his voice. "With us."

Jeanette's mouth dropped.

"Are you…" She swallowed hard, feeling a lump rise in her throat. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He shifted again and stared straight ahead over Jeanette's head. The absence of an answer told her more than words would have.

The shock, burned into anger. "Fine!"

"She spun to leave, but Simon caught her paw. She turned and slapped him across the face, and yelled, "Lay, one more finger, and I'll call the cops." She twisted away from his grip and ran out the door. She stopped after arriving near her room, turning back, hoping to see Simon, running back. Instead the door of Simon's room slammed shut and was bolted tight. Jeanette screamed in frustration, as she threw herself onto her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Simon slammed his door, bolted it, and threw all his books at the window which led to a balcony. The books lay on the floor, with cracked glass all over the books. Simon's paws were red, coated with blood, sticking to his fur. He had used the chipped pieces of glass and scratched himself with it. He raised the piece of glass, and dragged it down the side of his face. Bright red blood oozed out, stinging Simon. He wanted to kill himself. **_I love you Jen, I really do, and I don't know what happened there._** He sat down on the floor and picked up his journal, and wrote furiously on the pages, the ink bled out, and went through the pages.


	2. Everything has Changed

**A/N: I would like to give a big shout over to inuyasharock540 :) And thanks for the reviews and PMS :) Oh tell me what you think about this :) It's really short though :(**

* * *

Brittany pulled her hair up into a messy red bun, with strands of hair loosely framing her face and reaching her shoulders. She adjusted the thick strap of her pink dress, and stared at herself in the mirror. She had applied purple eye shadow, with a lot of depth and some gloss. She rubbed her lips together, to even out the shade, and then blinked slowly, making sure her eyelashes fluttered, with grace. She wore pink high heels and grabbed her purse. She stepped out and raised her head, and walked regally to the stairs. She placed her paw lightly on the rail of the staircase, and glided down the stairs. It was about late night and the chipmunks were to attend a ball downstairs the hotel they were staying in before they left for the tour.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Lately, I had felt different around Alvin, somewhat full and complete. This was new, I had no idea what was going on with me. Despite my knowledge, my eyes were scanning for Alvin. That tuft of hair that refused to go down, that easy smirk he wore... I shook my head. I was a global superstar, I needed to mingle. I walked down the stairs and headed to the ballroom. I looked around and gazed at the massive chandelier above me. Suddenly paws obscured my vision and all I could see was darkness.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked.

I smiled as I said, "Alvin,"

Alvin removed his paws from my eyes and before I knew it I was staring back into his honey brown eyes. He smiled at me and then lifted his head up into the air and talked in a horrible British accent, "May I have this dance, milady?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No you may not," Alvin's face fell a little bit, but then I laughed at him, hitting him lightly with my paw.

"Silly, Al," I muttered, taking his paw.

I admit I do blush when Alvin does that, I mean he is supposed to be the big jerk with the big head. It hurts me to know he doesn't feel the way I feel about him, because for the obvious reason that I am his best friend and nothing else. But then at that moment when I he twirled me around, I knew something had changed. From that moment, something in my head clicked. That day on I was no longer an ordinary Brittany Miller, I was a Brittany Miller who was in love with a special Alvin Seville.


	3. I can't let you go

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews :) Hope you like this one :) [I put some songs in this one... You can scroll through it I changed the lyrics of some parts of a song.] :) **

* * *

Brittany's P.O.V

I shook my head, dazed by the new reality. I stepped on Alvin's shoe and he let go of me. It felt like he had taken away half of my heart. I never noticed it but every time he touched me, I got goose bumps. I looked at him sheepishly and said, "Sorry,"

"No harm done, maybe a broken toe, but that's all." Alvin joked as he looked up at me. I blushed.

"You want to go eat?" Alvin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't answer, I was speechless. I Brittany Miller am NEVER speechless. What's going on? What's happening? I shook my head quickly and said, "I'm not feeling hungry."

What a lie. I was ravenous. The thing was I couldn't speak properly, half of my brain was still marveling over the fact that I love Alvin. The other part, the pessimistic side kept telling me he didn't feel the way I did. I glanced up at him apologetically. God he is handsome. I faked a smile and ran off to the hotel rooms upstairs. I was stopped by Dave.

"Where do you think you're going, Missy?" He asked.

"I, um I just..." I looked down.

"No, you are not going anywhere; you are supposed to be mingling! And get ready for the duet you have with Alvin."

"Duet? What duet?" I asked, my voice raising an octave. I could barely talk in front of him, how can I SING with him?

"Did I forget to mention that you both are doing a duet, just to promote this hotel?"

"NO!" I yelped. "You didn't mention that at all!"

"Well, I am now." Dave said as he handed me a sheet with the lyrics.

"I want you to go to the music room with Alvin, memorize this piece with the rhythm and come back here. I want you here in exactly an hour." Dave said as he swiveled me back to Alvin.

"Hey, Britts, I thought you weren't hungry." Alvin said as he bit into some fancy dessert.

I swallowed the bile in my throat. This is Alvin you're speaking to Brittany, ALVIN as in the Alvin that put glue in your hair and that Alvin who pretended to cook crickets into meatballs, the same Alvin who helped me learn the words of a song in five minutes, and stayed with me when I had that flu. Get a grip! I commanded myself. Alvin was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, umm yeah you see, Dave has this song we need to learn in an hour, so we should really go to the music room now to practice."

"Oh, I just started to eat," Alvin stared at his plate.

I looked at my shoes.

"Hey, Theo, come over here and eat this!" Alvin shouted, raising his plate. Theodore and Eleanor came, paw in paw to Alvin. I played with a strand of my hair.

"Sure thing, Alvin," Theodore said as he took the plate and walked off.

"So, let's go." Alvin said as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the music room. I could feel my hair rise up as his paw clamped around my wrist.

"So, where's the sheet?"

I gave it to Alvin, embarrassed that my hand shook like we were in an earthquake.

"Britts, is something wrong?"

I shook my head quickly. "N-no, nothing's wrong, I just felt a bit stressed. You know with the tour coming up." I lied, waving my paw about.

Alvin nodded slowly, he wasn't fooled.

"Okay so anyway let's begin."

END OF BRITTANY'S P.O.V

"Hey, Keira so when do we get up tomorrow?" Eleanor asked Keira, the pop star who was hosting the whole tour.

"Seven, I'm thinking." Keira said as she took a swig of beer. Eleanor nodded and walked away/

Keira walked over to the stage and shouted.

"So let's get this ball started!"

She grabbed a mike and her guitar. The lights dimmed immediately. The music began

Kiera smiled as she adjusted the strap on her guitar. She nodded and the curtains. She got up and began to sing,

_"When I was young _

_I played for fun _

_Made up the words _

_Nobody heard _

_But now I see _

_All eyes on me _

_And suddenly _

_I'm in a dream"_

Kiera built up the pace as she continued,

_"I got a feeling now _

_Everything's right somehow"_

Fireworks blasted from behind Kiera, as she sang,

_"Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again"_

Kiera, tapped her toes, as she continued

_"I'm stepping up _

_Right to the top _

_That's how I'm wired _

_I take it higher _

_I'm in control _

_I broke the mould _

_The girl you see _

_Is up to me"_

Kiera softly sang,

_"I'm lifting off the ground _

_Finding the perfect sound"_

Kiera sang louder,

_"Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again and again and again"_

Kiera was jumping up and down as she sang,

_"There's a star that's right inside you _

_So come on and let it out _

_Find out what you're about and just shout _

_"Here I Am" "_

Kiera was grinning as she took the mike off its pedestal and walked across the stage, running her hands over her fans, singing,

_"Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again"_

Kiera raised her hands, prompting the audience to chant with her as she sang,

_"Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now _

_Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again"_

Kiera jumped down from the stage and walked through the aisles, singing her final verses,

_"Here I am _

_Being who I want _

_Giving what I got _

_Never a doubt now"_

She rushed up to the stage and sang, twirling the mike pedestal, as she sang,

_"Here I go _

_Burning like a spark _

_Light up the dark again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again and again and again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again _

_Again and again and again and again _

_Here we go"_

She threw the mike pedestal as she raised her fist. The crowd cheered ecstatically.

* * *

"Thank you! I never dreamed being up here with people like you!" Kiera said as she blew kisses.

"Alvin! We really need to stop fooling around!" Brittany shouted.

"Why?"

"Keira just finished her solo, it's our turn soon!"

"Okay!" Alvin said as he began to sing.

A while later

"Alvin? Brittany? Come down here it's your turn!" Dave shouted as he barged in.

Alvin smiled at Brittany and Brittany blushed.

They walked onto the stage.

The thunderous applause sounded like a stampede of elephants. Brittany smiled at her fans then spoke into her mike, "Hey guys, it's me Brittany Miller...Oh and Alvin" She paused, for the laughter that came after she mentioned Alvin's name. Then she continued. We'll be performing a song that I thought at first, meant nothing, but now it means the world to me." She smiled and swayed herself from side to side. Alvin looked at her grinning. Despite her confusion she grinned back at Alvin, singing was what kept her complete and whole. She began strumming onto her pink guitar, and then she opened her mouth and sang,

"All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is brown eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now"

Alvin winked and Brittany winked back. They both sang,

"I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you"

Alvin held Brittany's paw and spun her around, Brittany continued with Alvin repeating her lines,

"'Because all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is we held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

Alvin stopped spinning Brittany and broke into his verse.

"And all my walls stood tall painted blue

But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you"

How Brittany longed for what he was singing to be true. She nearly forgot her lines, because of Alvin's honeyed eyes. She blinked and sang,

"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind

Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right"

"I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you"

Alvin's voice grew louder; it was over powering Brittany's as they sang,

"Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is we held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

Alvin rolled Brittany towards him and rolled her back. Brittany's eyes shone as she sang,

"Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind"

They both chorused joyfully.

"I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you"

Alvin rose his arm's beckoning his fan's to cheer louder. He chorused together with Brittany.

"Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is we held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

Brittany stopped her rapid dance and began to perform her slow sway. She closed her eyes and sang the final words,

"All I know is we said hello

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain

And everything has changed

All I know is a newfound brightness

All my days, I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"

Brittany grinned at the ecstatic crowd, her adrenaline pumping through her body. She raised her hands and shouted, "Thank you, Thank you, No really Thank you!" Alvin held Brittany's paw and raised it with his, hollering into his mike, "Give it up for Britts! Oh and don't forget, me!" The curtains fell down, Brittany's spark of happiness faded away.

"Nice work, Brits." Alvin said in his cocky voice as he released Brittany's paw. All the electricity and sparks Brittany had felt, drained away. She looked to the floor and mumbled, "You're not too bad yourself." Alvin grinned uneasily then stomped off.

Brittany sighed and went to the hotel room.

Alvin stomped up to his room. Brittany was acting weird and he wanted to get down to the bottom of it. Why do I even care so much? He asked himself. He sat on his bed, lost in thought. Just then he heard a sob, followed by an unearthly moan. Alvin shivered as he listened. He left the room and tried to track the sound. It was coming from Simon's room. Alvin tried to turn the door knob. It was locked. Alvin paced across the hallway. He spotted a clip which had fallen from Brittany's hair. He picked it up and tried to pick into the lock.

"This always works in the movies!" Alvin muttered, exasperated.

He tried to turn the knob, it didn't work. Oh, of course! We're in a hotel, the receptionist, will have an extra set of keys! Why was I so stupid? Alvin smacked his head and crept downstairs. The ball dance was still going on. He spotted the receptionist table. He ran toward the lady.

"I lost my keys, to my room. It's the blue one, number 5d." Alvin quickly said. He grabbed the keys and ran up. He turned the lock to Simon's room.

Alvin saw Simon in the center of his blue rug. The rug was spotted with flecks of purple. At first Alvin thought it was a design, when he went closer, he realized it was blood.

Simon didn't hear Alvin, he was just tracing on a piece of paper. Alvin never saw Simon like this. He started to panic, but Alvin was the eldest, he had to fix things. He plopped himself next to Simon, trying not to grimace at the blood. "Simon. Look at me! What's wrong?" Alvin placed an arm over Simon's shoulder. Simon turned and stared at Alvin with glassy eyes, looking through Alvin. He had scars all over his face, his glasses were chipped, his blue hoodie was streaked with blood, and it had turned a shade of purple.

Alvin shivered as he stared at his brother. "Simon! GET OUT OF THIS! TALK TO ME!" Alvin began to shake Simon. Simon still didn't answer, he didn't blink; he was frozen.

"SIMON!" Alvin shook Simon one last time. He then looked at what Simon's was tracing his paw on. It was a picture of Simon and Jeanette at a carnival. Jeanette's body was traced out with blood. Alvin shuddered again. He tried to remove the picture from Simon's grip. Instead Simon lashed out at Alvin.

"SIMON!" Alvin shouted. Simon blinked a few time's his eyes adjusting on Jeanette's bloody body.

He began to sob. Alvin widened his eyes, unable to think of a possible reason why Simon was crying. Then it dawned on him.

"You broke up with Jeanette?" Alvin asked softly. Simon hid his face and nodded.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"She's a fool! A JERK! A- a-n amazing friend." Simon whispered the last bit. Alvin adjusted his cap, so he didn't have to look at the blood.

"So, you decided to cut yourself? Rip your skin, moan here? That isn't you." Alvin whispered.

"Jen, makes me feel secure, in my zone, happy. But… She wanted to go down to the ball, but I was scared we'd become the laughing stock in the ballroom, and so, she thought I didn't like being with her, and then…" Simon broke off. Alvin nodded slowly. "So, you broke up with Jeanette… Simon, you and Jeanette have been dating for the past four years, it's almost like you're married. And why the sudden interest in popularity? It didn't use to concern you."

"It always did concern me, I just put a fake smile on, how would you feel, if you're always referred to as a geek?" Simon muttered slowly.

"Are you happy you broke up with Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Simon roared at Alvin.

"I think that my brother's lost it. Simon, you love Jeanette, why don't you apologize and make up?" To Alvin it all seemed so easy.

"Jeanette wouldn't want me, she hates me now." Simon sobbed into his blue hoodie. The salty tears stung his open cuts.

"Simon! Snap out of it! You don't let these things bother you! How can Jeanette hate you when you were dating for about 4 year's?" Alvin shouted at Simon, exasperated.

"Leave me alone, Alvin." Simon muttered.

"I won't not until my brother comes into his senses." Alvin answered obstinately.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Simon screamed as he lunged himself onto Alvin. Alvin tackled Simon, and was sitting on top of him. "I'll always win, Simon." He replied.

Simon screamed in frustration. Tears streamed down his face. He punched blindly in the air. Alvin grasped both of Simon's arms and held it.

"Simon, Fight this, don't let anger and sadness take over you! FIGHT THIS!" Alvin's voice was shaking.

"I can't let her go, I love her."


	4. Australia!

**A/N: For some sad reason, I'm not getting that much reviews on this... I think I'll stop it but if I do get about at least 14 reviews maybe I'll continue oh and I'll put up this poll on some countries you'd like them to tour to :) Until then enjoy!**

* * *

Jeanette sat up on her bed, her tears dried up long ago. She had been sleeping the whole night, and now it was really late. I take it back Simon, I don't hate you… Never could I have hated you… Jeanette's eyes blurred over, tears pricking her eyes. She continued to write in her journal. I was wrong… She started to get an idea for a song… She quickly tore a page and began scribbling down.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Jeanette placed piece of paper inside her journal, thinking of a suitable rhythm. She got out her guitar and started strumming, and began to sing.

She laid her guitar by the side and walked across the darkened room. She lit a candle and watched its flickering glow. Her eyes spotted a picture hidden behind a box. She picked up and gazed adoringly at it. It was a picture of her and Simon, at a carnival. She traced Simon's face trying to tell him she still loved him.

"I'll talk to you later… I want to sleep." Simon grumbled at Alvin. Alvin had scanned the room for any sharp objects and thrown them all away. Alvin eyed Simon wearily and gave a silent nod.

"Don't lock the door." Alvin said. Simon nodded and retreated to bed. Alvin stared at Simon's shifting body and finally closed the door.

Just then he heard a voice, singing a song. It was a really passionate song. It was coming from Jeanette's room. Alvin walked closer to the room.

Wow, that song… Really matches Si's and Jen's situation. I wonder who sang it. Alvin wanted to open Jeanette's door, but refrained himself. He heard Jeanette mutter something. Alvin sighed and left to his own room.

What with Brittany acting strange and the Simon and Jeanette break up. This is starting to look like a movie. I wish it'll have a happy ending. Alvin yawned, his head filled with thoughts.

Brittany slipped on a loose pink shirt that reached her thighs. She wore frilly pink knickers and had her hair in a low pony tail. She replayed the events that happened with Alvin that night. She felt so nervous and different. Brittany closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"My dear couple, the buffet is about to close in a while." The waiter had warned Eleanor and Theodore as he placed some shrimps and squid. Theodore nodded absent-mindedly. Eleanor laughed and replied, "Well, we're almost done." They were the only two people in the buffet room. The ballroom was closed, and the buffet room was darkened, the only table with a lit candle was theirs.

"Teddy. Let's go, I'm full!" Eleanor said as she patted her belly. Despite how much she ate, Eleanor looked very slim. Theodore bit into his piece of cake nodding. Eleanor laughed and took a fork. She sliced a cake and bit into it. After they had finished eating, they left the buffet room and walked up to their rooms.

"Good Night Ellie." Theodore said as he gave a small kiss on Eleanor's snout. Eleanor smiled and returned the kiss. "Good Night Teddy." She replied.

They went into their separate rooms smiling.

THE NEXT DAY

The phone rang in Alvin's room jolting him up. He picked it up to hear Dave on the other line.

"Up and at them! Get ready by seven! I want to see you all at the lobby at precisely seven thirty!" Dave hung up the phone, without waiting for a reply. Alvin sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"Up and at them! Get ready by seven! I want to see you all at the lobby at precisely seven thirty!" Dave hung up without waiting for a reply. Brittany rubbed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She yawned and wore her bathrobe and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

"Up and at them! Get ready by seven! I want to see you all the lobby at precisely seven thirty!" Dave hung up without waiting for a reply. Simon turned to the left, to stroke Jeanette. He realised with a jolt about the break up. He willed himself to go to sleep, and imagine it was one whole nightmare. No, not this time. He pulled himself out of the bed and stared at the mirror. The bloody scar's had turned yellow and blood encrusted them. Simon stared at his paws, all sliced up. He walked into the bathroom.

"Up and at them! Get ready by seven! I want to see you all at the lobby at precisely seven thirty!" Dave hung up the phone, without waiting for a reply. Jeanette turned to wrap her legs around Simon, but didn't feel him. She woke up with a start, all the event's flooding back to her. She saw the piece of paper which she had written the song. She felt tears in her eyes. She blinked them away and sighed. No point on mourning, Move on, would be what Simon would tell me. He inspired me so much. Jeanette gathered all her strength to get up and walk into the bathroom.

"Up and at them! Get ready by seven! I want to see you all at the lobby at precisely seven thirty!" Dave hung up the phone, without waiting for a reply. Theodore smiled, as he bounced his way into the bathroom.

"Up and at them! Get ready by seven! I want to see you all at the lobby at precisely seven thirty!" Dave hung up the phone, without waiting for a reply. Eleanor grinned and danced around the room. Finally! We are really going! She did a really good skit through her room and entered the bathroom.

Theodore and Eleanor were one of the first people to enter the breakfast room. Brittany entered a little while later, and then Alvin. Dave walked in whistling. "Where are Simon and Jeanette?" He asked. Theodore and Eleanor shrugged. Alvin's smiling face disappeared and was replaced with a worried look. Just then Simon walked in, wearing a long sleeved blue hoodie, which partially hid his face and his paws. He wore dark sunglasses, instead of his regular blue glasses. He entered the corner of the booth and began to read.

"Where's Jeanette?" Dave asked Simon. Simon didn't reply. Dave was about to raise his voice when Jeanette ran into the breakfast room. Her purple jacket was fluttering around her. Her hair was let down and she had put on some bangs. She wore a different pair of purple glasses. Her blue miniskirt which was usually paired with socks was paired off with purple tights.

"Here I am" She panted as she slipped into a seat. Inevitably it was next to Simon. She turned around to face Brittany. "Hey." She whispered.

"Quick! Eat!" Dave commanded. Everyone began to attack their food, Jeanette chewing her food slowly, until it turned pasty. She swallowed it, Yuck, like cardboard. She sipped her orange juice slowly. Soon everyone had eaten. Dave went to return the keys and brought all the suitcases. The limo was waiting for them. Everyone got in and Simon requested to sit in the front seat. Alvin nodded, understanding that he didn't want to be next to Jeanette. They drove to the airport.

"Hey! You're all here!" A girl said as she bowed her blond head as she grinned at everyone. "Oh, I'm Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee, but you can call me Tori, I am Keira's so called sister." Keira was beside her, with a purple suitcase by her side. She had her purple hair held back with a star studded band.

"You'll be riding in the private jet, so follow me." Tori explained as she led the group to a big black jet. They all entered, looking around at the jet. Each seat was in different colors. Brittany went to a window seat and sat down. Alvin sat down beside her. Brittany inched away from him. Alvin smiled and stretched his arm around Brittany's chair. Brittany wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt, something she had never done.

"Sooooo….." Alvin said dragging the word till Brittany laughed. How does he do that?

"I was wondering if you knew where we were going." Alvin said as he dropped his arm from Brittany's seat and onto her shoulder. A simple gesture but Brittany felt volts of electricity.

"Dave wanted to surprise us, how should I know?" Brittany said turning away to look at the window. Avoiding Alvin's gaze was the easiest to talk to him.

"Oh right." Alvin chuckled nervously.

Brittany grabbed a magazine and pretended to read it so that she could have something to do. Alvin took out his phone and began reading his fan mail.

Simon slipped into a blue cushioned seat and began to read. Jeanette stood in the middle, looking for a seat, humming a tune. She finally sat in a purple cushioned chair directly opposite Simon.

She turned around to face Simon. She quickly raised her hand in a wave. Simon returned the wave slowly, and then stopped halfway. Jeanette took out a piece of paper and began reading it to herself.

Despite the long journey Brittany had dreaded, the flight was extremely fun, since Alvin spent half the time trying to make Brittany laugh. Halfway through the trip, Alvin dozed off. Brittany felt herself nodding off to sleep, and before she knew it, her head was resting on Alvin's shoulder. She was too sleepy to adjust her head, and Alvin, was too kind or didn't care if her head was on his shoulder.

Jeanette picked a piece of paper and began to write down the words of a song. She looked at Simon huddled with a book, she tried to take a peek at it, but Simon wasn't facing Jeanette. She stared down at the blank sheet of paper and sighed. Then she began to write.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, _

_How we met _

_And the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones _

Yeah that sounds nice. Jeanette thought to herself. She bit the tip of her pen thinking. She snuck a glance at Simon, his glasses slipping of his snout as he flipped the page, hungrily. Then she continued.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you, _

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

She began drumming a beat with her pen. Her eyes lit up as she wrote.

_Oh, a simple complication, _

_Miscommunications lead to fallout, _

_So many things that I wish you knew _

_So many walls up that I can't break through_

Jeanette capped her ball point pen and began to read it slowly, not quite satisfied, but an idea was forming in her head. She got up and headed to Dave's seat.

"Dave" Jeanette whispered. Dave was asleep. Jeanette leaned and shook Dave gently.

Dave's eyes shot open. He saw Jeanette's face and he began to relax. "Yes?" He asked sleepily. Jeanette took the opportunity to sit beside Dave.

She whispered her plan into Dave's ear. Dave nodded and turned around to sleep. Jeanette smiled and headed to her seat. With renewed confidence she began to write the chords for the bit she had done.

"We're arriving at Australia in thirty minutes, repeat; we're arriving at Australia in thirty minutes." The pilot announced at six o'clock. The light's had been dimmed and Brittany had woken up from her sleep. She shook Alvin, and warned him they were about to arrive. Alvin yawned and blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah?" He asked Brittany. Brittany whispered, "Well looks like we are headed for Australia, get up."

Alvin grinned. He pushed up his seat, and slipped on his dark glasses.

"I've got to hide myself from my screaming fans." He said as he sat in a dignified manner. Brittany snorted.

Brittany had a sudden thought that Alvin didn't like her and she immediately began to pout. Alvin realised Brittany's quick change. He quickly tapped Brittany's shoulder and said, "Meow! I need to be groomed." He began to paw Brittany. Brittany gave a small smile. Then Alvin asked, "Where do you get tickled?"

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, nothing…I just want to tickle you!" Alvin shouted as he poked Brittany's side and neck. Brittany squealed laughing. She kicked her feet about, protesting to stop. Alvin stopped giggling as well. Brittany smiled and began to tickle Alvin. Alvin raised his arms shouting, "Stop this atrocity!" Brittany was laughing as she wove her paws around Alvin's leg's tickling him. Finally Alvin raised a handkerchief to admit defeat. He gasped for breath, laughing. Then he turned to Brittany and said, "All this laughing has made me act like a starving pig. Let's eat!"

"I thought you were already a starving pig." Brittany retorted.

"Hey!" Alvin pouted, but his eyes were glinting with mischief. Brittany laughed, lightly punched Alvin's shoulder and ordered a cheese sandwich while Alvin ordered a turkey wrap.

"Put on your seat belt!" Dave commanded from the front. Everyone fumbled with the belt, looping it in as the plane descended.

"Oh, I hate this part of flights, it makes my ears pop" Brittany said as she grimaced.

Alvin handed her a pair of ear muffs. Brittany gratefully wore it and snuggled into her seat.

"Everyone check if you left anything." Dave commanded as the plane rolled to a stop. Brittany grabbed her pink jacket and Alvin tied his jacket around his neck.

Simon placed his book in his bag, and slipped on his dark sunglasses, even though it was night.

Theodore wiped off some cake and gathered his bag of sweets.

Eleanor placed her knitted dress into her bag.

Everyone left the jet and was immediately escorted to a limo


	5. The extra beds

**A/N: Still grounded, but managed to do this chapter :)**

* * *

Just as they sat down, Kiera ran in front of the limo calling for it to stop. The chauffeur halted abruptly, nearly causing the limo to swerve dangerously.

Kiera opened the door, and poked her purple head inside, panting.

"Tori, told me to inform you that there was a miss-up in the order of the rooms, she had booked, so all the girl's would have to share one room, and vice versa for the boys. Dave and I will have our separate rooms, for the obvious reason… We're too old… Well, I'm just two years older than you guys… but…" Kiera kept on going but the trailed off when she realised it was a bit awkward to stop a limo halfway on the road to tell them a minor detail.

She bit her lip and pulled herself into the limo, sliding the door. She turned to the chauffeur and said, "Drive on." Then she turned to the group, turning red as she did so.

"Sorry, once I start talking, I can't stop." Kiera apologized. Dave smiled and said, "No harm done, I like that lilt in your voice." Kiera nodded her thanks and looked at the teenagers.

"So? Are you okay with that? Oh and there will be a surprise waiting, I hope you like surprises, who doesn't like surprises? Certainly not me, once I got a cat as a surprise, turns out that it was for my sister, and then I had to take care of it when she went to Asia for her further studies, and oops there I do it again, over talking. Someone should really tape my mouth shut," Kiera said.

Brittany laughed, and soon enough the whole limousine was rocking with laughter.

Finally they arrived at Accor Pacific it was a five star hotel. Dave heartily said that it would teach the girl's and boys to bond with their own siblings, instead of their counter-parts.

As the trio of the chipettes, they gaped. The room was huge. But there was a total of four beds, two on each wall; the beds were in different colors. Brittany guessed ordered the bed's to be pink, green and purple, _**one for each of us… What about that extra bed? Could Tori have changed her mind? **_She thought to herself. She walked to the nearest wall, and climbed onto the top bed, which was to be hers. She placed her suitcase flat on the bed and leaped down. Immediately the others did the same. Brittany slipped on her casual clothes and went to look in at the bathroom. There was only one unfortunately, however it was quite big. There was a Jacuzzi type bath tub and a huge isle that ran across one wall, it had two sinks. There even was a showering area with a translucent curtain striped in three colors, pink, purple and green. Brittany smiled. Tori had done it again.

Brittany stepped out of the bathroom and called out, "Okay… Dave said we need to bond with our own siblings… Not the boys… So let us do something fun!" She knew she was putting on an act, but she was the older sister, therefore she had to be the wiser one.

"Brittany, I'm exhausted, can't it wait till tomorrow? I don't think I can make it to the bathroom." Eleanor moaned as she lay down on her light green bed, her blonde pigtails looking a mess. Jeanette yawned sleepily as she placed her book down.

She gritted her teeth and said, "Fine." Then she continued, "Well we'll discuss this tomorrow right?" She asked plastering on a smile. Everyone nodded sleepily.

Brittany sighed and said, "Who wants to go to the bathroom and get ready first?"

"Wow! Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed as he opened the door to their room. There were also four bed's quite similar in concept as to the girls room, except it was brighter and more boyish. Simon widened his eyes and asked, "Why is there a fourth bed?" Theodore nodded. Alvin shrugged and said, "Who cares, I'm beat now, we'll find out tomorrow."

It was late night. The restaurant in the hotel had closed. A sleepy receptionist stood at the table… yawning now and then. The rooms were pitch-black, and silent, except for the momentary snoring from Dave's room. Jeanette slid her glasses onto her face, picked up her acoustic guitar, the piece of paper and her lucky pen. She closed the room and darted into the quiet lobby. Perfect… Nobody's in sight. She lit a candle which laminated her table and cozy chair. She began to strum onto the guitar, writing down the chords and words to her song.

Where was I? Jeanette asked herself. She referred to her written piece of paper. Then she uncapped her pen, and continued.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying' to know _

_Is it killing you? _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah! _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_**That look's nice. Let me try singing it.**_ She sang it out, her paw's hitting on the chord's giving a twang. She felt her pain draining from her head and through her paws. She bit the cap of her pen, her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything else to say, she sighed and capped her pen. Maybe I'll get an idea later. Jeanette sighed another sigh and picked up her guitar by its neck, then gathered her writing equipment. She dashed upstairs, and closed the door. Everyone was still asleep. She let out a breath and placed her guitar next to Brittany's and placed her notes and pen in her memory box, which was given to her by Miss Miller. She placed her glasses on the bedside table and curled of to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey! Wake up sleepy-head!" Brittany called out to Jeanette. Jeanette yawned loudly and slipped on her glasses. Her blurry vision focused onto a really excited Brittany bouncing on the side of her bed. Jeanette sat up and blinked a few times.

"Good you're up! Finally, really Jeanette, you were dead to the world!" Eleanor said as she walked out of the bathroom, with a bathrobe tied around her waist. Her blonde hair was dripping wet as she pulled it up to a wet bun.

"We've decided to go to the Opera House… Sorry we didn't tell you, it was because you were so sleepy. Anyway, even if you had, you would have chosen something book related or…." Brittany trailed of realizing she had said something wrong. She widened her eyes and said, "Not that you would, but… um…" She began to stutter. Jeanette sighed and mumbled, "It's no big deal."

She turned to look around the room and then said, "Have you figured who'll be using that bed?" She pointed at the empty bed.

Brittany's brow furrowed and she said, "No, I haven't gotten to it yet, I really don't know who'll be using that bed. Maybe-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Brittany said as she slowly opened the door, and that's when she let out a gasp.


	6. Denise & Evan

Standing in front of her was none other than Denise McKenzie, a legendary singer in Australia. Brittany knew a few of Denise's songs, but she wasn't a fan of her. She hated her stuck up attitude and the way she acted like a goody-two shoes during interviews when she clearly got drunk and partied. **_Worst of all, her favorite color was PINK! That was only supposed to be my signature color _**Brittany thought, irritated.

"Hello! I'm Denise McKenzie, and you must be Brittany Miller, it's such a pleasure to meet you." Denise said in a voice that made Brittany sick.

"Not for me," Brittany muttered under her breath. She faked a smile and aloud said, "Hello, what are you doing here Ms. Denise McKenzie?"

"Call me Denise, didn't Kiera and Tory tell you? We are doing a collaborated tour!"

"Super," Brittany mumbled. Eleanor, who had entered the walk-in closet to change, now came out and squealed as she stood beside Brittany.

"Oh my gosh," Eleanor whispered, "its Denise McKenzie."

Denise smiled and nodded. "You must be Eleanor,"

"You can call me Ellie," Eleanor gushed.

"All right then, Ellie." Denise said. She looked at Brittany and said,

"Well, we'll be performing together so I'd love to know all of you better." Denise said smiling as she entered the room. She placed her pink suitcase on the empty pink bed and flopped down beside it.

"Oh, Hi you must be Jeanette," Denise said waving at Jeanette who was still lying on her bed.

Jeanette groaned in reply.

"Is she always like this?" Denise asked.

Brittany frowned and said, "No, mornings don't do her justice that's all."

Eleanor nodded. She sat on her bed and asked, "So, you'll be performing with us! That's awesome!"

Jeanette groaned and muttered something soft under her breath and stomped to the bathroom.

Eleanor looked at Denise and asked, "Would you like to come with us to the Sydney Opera House during our day off?"

Brittany glared at Eleanor who shrugged. "What?"

Brittany shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

Denise bit the tip of her index finger and then said, "Maybe not, I mean I've performed there tons of times and I'm bored of it, sorry Ellie,"

Eleanor nodded and said, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee,"

Denise waved at her. Brittany huffed. Eleanor quietly closed the door.

Denise pulled herself up and leaned forward and asked Brittany, "Do you like anyone?"

Alvin woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He sighed and walked to the door, a teenager of about Alvin's age was holding a yellow backpack.

"I'm Evan Calder, you must be Alvin Seville."

"I know you, you are that new Australian singer who just won the… Well I don't know what you guys call it but it's like the X Factor right?"

Evan nodded. "Kiera is like a sister to me; our parents were best pals from very long ago." Alvin nodded slowly he didn't really think much of this Evan.

"So, you guys ready for the tour?" Evan asked looking at Theodore and Simon who were sitting on their beds and staring at Evan.

Theodore smiled and said, "Yeah, It'll be awesome."

Alvin rubbed his eyes and said, "So, yeah I think that will be your bed."

Evan smiled and said, "Okay." He jumped onto the yellow bed and dropped his yellow backpack and suitcase on the bed.

Theodore looked at Evan and said, "Do you want to go the Opera House during our day off?"

Evan grinned and said, "I've been there ten times, but sure thing."

Alvin stared at Evan and said harshly, "Aren't you supposed to be going to Dave or something?"

Evan shook his head. "I talked to Kiera already."

Alvin groaned inwardly.

"Yeah!" Theodore shouted. "I have loads of questions to ask you!"

"Okay" Evan said grinning.

"I'm leaving." Simon muttered and stalked out of the room.

"What's with him?" Theodore asked.

"Simon's having problems." Alvin said entering the bathroom before Theodore could ask more.

Theodore shook his head. Evan sat down and said, "So Theodore, when shall we go to the Opera House?"

"I don't think we'll go today, Simon's not feeling well and Alvin's grouchy. Sorry Evan." Theodore said miserably.

"That's all right." Evan said smiling.

Alvin emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet and a red towel over his waist. He shook his hair vigorously; purposely sending droplets of water at Evan. Evan laughed and said, "I'm getting drenched!"

Alvin looked up innocently and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I think I had some water in my ears."

Evan grinned and said, "It's perfectly all right."

"I guess I have to get a shower and change," He took off his shirt, revealing his tanned muscles. He pulled out a yellow towel and a casual shirt and pants. He nodded and walked to the bathroom.

"Why don't we just go for breakfast?" Alvin said impatiently. **_Geez, what's up with this Evan guy, he's so annoying._**

"Shouldn't we wait for Evan?" Theodore asked.

"You can go on without me; I'll join you guys later after breakfast. I don't think I feel hungry anymore."

"Too bad," Alvin muttered and walked off, with Theodore behind him.

"Ellie, let's go eat," Brittany said to Eleanor who came up with a cup of coffee. Brittany replayed what Denise had asked her.

"Do you like anyone?"

Brittany had laughed and said, "No way!" That was a huge lie, but no way was she telling Denise who she liked.

Denise's smile dropped a bit and she began to play with her phone.

"Sure thing Britts, Denise do you want to come?" Eleanor asked.

Denise smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" Eleanor said. Brittany groaned.

"Denise, why don't you wait for Jeanette, and then come down with her?"

"Okay, I haven't talked to her yet, so sure," Denise said in her irritably chirpy voice.

"Let's, go," Brittany said, dragging Eleanor downstairs.

"Well girls, it's so lovely of you to finally show up," Dave said, sarcastically, "The poor boys haven't eaten anything yet, and where are Jeanette and Denise?"

Brittany turned bright red and snuck a glance at Alvin who pretended to be Dave, scolding them. He wagged his finger at Brittany, making Brittany smile. Brittany sat down beside him and looked at her empty plate Eleanor sat down beside Theodore, greeting him before answering Dave.

"Jeanette's getting dressed and Denise is waiting for her," She began to tuck into some scones. This was the signal for everyone to eat. Dave's brow furrowed as he said to remember to leave some food for Denise and Jeanette."

Alvin looked up and asked, "Who is Denise? Is she joining us for the collaborated tour?"

"Denise is an Australian singer and yes she's joining us." Dave said.

Just then Denise ran down, her hair whistling past her. She was wearing an extremely low necked pink top that revealed her cleavage, more than even Brittany would dare. Her skirt was so tiny it couldn't have even been a skirt. She was exposing a lot of skin and the clothes were tight so it hugged her slender body, showing of her curves. Alvin's eyes widened as he stared at her. He let out a whistle, receiving an irritated glance from Brittany. Jeanette followed her; she was wearing her ordinary casual purple sweater and jeans. She sat down beside Brittany and said, "She looks a bit revealing, doesn't she?" Brittany snorted and said, "Yeah, a **bit**," She emphasized bit.

Denise found a seat opposite Alvin.

Alvin looked at Brittany, and said, "So this is Denise?"

Brittany nodded and looked at her food.

"Well, hello Denni," Alvin said and began to flirt with Denise, much to Brittany's horror.

Even though she was used to Alvin's flirty ways, it was hurting her to know that Alvin behaved that way to everyone and Brittany was no different. She felt tears rise up to her eyes. No, she mustn't cry. She got up before the tears overflowed and said stiffly, "Dave may I be excused?" Without waiting for an answer she ran up to her room, locking the door before bursting into tears.

"How can he do that to me?" Brittany said to herself. "Okay I know he's like that with everyone, but it just hurts me now when he does that," The tears slid down her face, and trickled down her neck onto her shirt. She sat down on the edge of her bed and then curled on her bed. **_Maybe if I sleep this nightmare will fade away, _**Brittany thought as she closed her eyes.


	7. Perfect I'm stuck in a thunderstorm

**A/N: Bad News: Still grounded... Good News: Continuing my previous fanfiction, "I'll Make it Up Somehow.. ENJOY :)**

* * *

She woke up and sat up dazedly. No one was about. Brittany got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She saw a note stuck on. It said, "We didn't want to wake you so we left. Love Jeanette, Eleanor and Denise"

Brittany rubbed her eyes and walked to the door, she didn't notice a figure lying on the couch. Not until it stirred.

P.O.V (Brittany)

This big black thing began to move and I screamed, horrified. The dark figure sat up and threw a black jacket away from it and that's when I realized that is was Alvin.

"God, Britts I did not know you could scream like that." Alvin said to me, smiling in his sly way, making me blush again.

"Well, what weirdo sneaks into someone's bedroom and fall asleep on the couch?"

"Obviously, an awesome weirdo like me," Alvin said, walking to me. He placed an arm over my shoulder and steered me to the couch. I sat down, my muscles tense and refusing to relax. He leaned closer to me and I could smell that vanilla and chocolate chip smell he had, along with a touch of his own scent. I was literally salivating over him.

"Brittany, are you honestly all right?" He asked me softly.

I faked a laugh and said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know you've been acting weird around me and everyone else and at breakfast… You didn't seem yourself."

Well, obviously, you were flirting with that bitch Denise, I thought angrily. Instead I said, "Well, you're wrong, I'm perfectly fine."

"I find that hard to believe, because when Dave and I came up to check on you, you had a terrible fever, and were all sweaty and clammy, the girls and my brothers left but I stayed to watch you, but I fell asleep."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up.

"That's the smile I grew up knowing," Alvin said smiling. He picked up a strand of my hair that was over my eye and moved it behind my ear. He didn't speak, and I didn't either, it was magical, this is where we should kiss.

I looked into Alvin's honey brown eyes while he looked back at me. Time stood still as he leaned closer… and closer… Our heads were touching… His snout was softly stroking mine… And then…

"Brittany!"

What?

"Brittany!"

Where was Alvin, I was now surrounded by darkness. I didn't like this…

"Brittany, wake up!"

My eyes flew open. It was a dream, how I wished that were real, it did feel real; I swear I could smell Alvin's scent. I still could. A pair of honey brown eyes stared at me. I sat up and stared at Alvin.

"Thank god Brittany, you were sweating and had a bad fever, no one's about but you and me. I stayed because I didn't feel like going shopping. I came to see you… I mean I just entered to pick something up but then I saw you shaking and shivering, so I panicked."

I shook my head and wiped my face.

"Look Alvin, you can't just enter like that," I said a bit louder than I intended to. I'm so annoyed with him for ruining that perfect kiss.

"What did I do?" Alvin asked, bewildered.

Flirt with Denise and ruin my dream and made me fall in love with you.

"You… You came into my room!"

"So? It's not like you were changing, or stripping or masturbating,"

"Alvin, that's just gross and I don't masturbate,"

"But that's beside the point Britts; you should thank me, who knows what might have happened to you"

"Thanks Alvin," I muttered.

He stuck out his tongue at me and I lightly whacked his head.

This was great and all but I wasn't myself anymore, and Alvin knew it.

"Brittany, tell me what's going on." He said catching a pillow I had thrown. His smiling face was replaced by a serious expression.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" I said forgetting that the first time he asked that was in a dream.

"Asking you what?"

"No, you've been asking me if I was… Oh," I stopped. That was a dream. I stared at Alvin. He looked at me quizzically and then smiled and said, "Seriously Brittany,"

"I mean, I had this dream, where you asked me if I was okay and…" Alvin raised his finger and placed it over my mouth and said, "You dreamt about me?"

Oops.

"No, yes… I had a dream of everyone okay!" I said, turning redder.

"Okay, feisty!" Alvin said, removing his finger.

"But seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now get the hell out of my room!" I shouted, if I stayed with him even more, something might slip out.

I pushed him out of my room and slammed the door.

-P.O.V Ended-

Jeanette slowly played with a gem on a ring that was on her finger. It was a deep blue shade, which reflected the same blue as Simon's eyes. **_Simon… How did he crawl into my thoughts?_**

Jeanette looked up at Simon, who was busily scribbling onto a diary … A diary Jeanette had given him.

Simon felt Jeanette's gaze on him and he looked up. Their eyes locked with each other for a while, until Jeanette looked away, blinking back the tears. Breaking up with Simon had torn her heart, not seeing him, felt like her torn heart being ripped out of her and thrown away. Being near him and not talking hurt her the most, because without Simon she was incomplete.

Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon. Theodore, Denise and Evan had gone shopping, and now they were leaving. Simon and Jeanette had to go by a cab, because they were given a smaller limo than what they had wanted. Jeanette and Simon protested; they didn't want to be next to each other, it hurt too much to even be in the same room. But it had to be done, they were the only ones who wanted to go home, Theodore and Eleanor wanted to go to a restaurant with Denise and Evan.

Jeanette looked out of the window, the tears silently falling. Simon stopped reading his book and he slowly looked at Jeanette, extremely cautiously. He saw Jeanette's body leaned against the window of the cab. They were sitting far apart from each other, their bodies pressing the windows. Simon saw a slow tear slide down Jeanette's face. Simon's eyes blurred. He furiously rubbed his eyes, hating himself for tearing up neat Jeanette. He blinked a few times before looking back at Jeanette. He moved a little bit closer to Jeanette, and raised his arm, as if about to confront her. His hand froze in midair and he slowly placed his arm on Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette's body hardened and she wriggled away from Simon.

"What the hell did you just do?" She shouted.

Simon withdrew his hand, as if he'd been stung.

"Nothing, I just thought, I should comfort you and…"

"No, we are broken up now, you can't do that! You hate me, Simon! When you hate someone, you shouldn't do things to comfort the person you hate!" She was screaming. The cab driver looked over his shoulder and said,

"Woah, miss, please don't raise your voice on the cab."

"Just stop here! I want to get out!"

"But miss, this is in the middle of the highway!"

"Just drop me here!"

"But, we're in the middle of a highway, I can't pull over!" The cab driver said.

Jeanette took out a wad of cash and placed it on the seat. She flung open the door and fell out of the car. She got up and slammed the door.

"JEANETTE!" Simon shouted. He tried to open the door but he was too late the cars began to move and he couldn't get out.

Jeanette stood paralyzed for a while, before she ran to the pavement. She had a huge cut over her knee where she had fallen. She didn't care. She slumped down near a pillar, and began to cry. She didn't have any money with her, and she wasn't familiar with the road. She was gasping as she tried to focus, but she couldn't. She loved Simon, but all those things she said to him… They weren't true. She watched the people walk by her, they probably didn't recognize her. She was probably covered in dirt and had her hair all around her face, making her look like one of those beggars. The clouds darkened and the thunder growled. A bolt of lightning lit the sky and then pellets of rain fell onto Jeanette. **_Perfect_**, Jeanette thought sarcastically.


End file.
